Digital image editing has become increasingly more popular as digital capture devices have become somewhat ubiquitous. An individual, for instance, may carry a mobile phone, dedicated camera, or the like that the individual can utilize to capture digital images of scenes (e.g., landscape, room, sporting event, etc.) that are of interest. In some instances, these digital images do not capture the scene as desired (e.g., due to the camera not being held level, perspective distortion, etc.). In such instances, a user can modify the digital image to achieve a desired result using digital image editing techniques. Some of these digital image editing techniques utilize rotate, crop, or other techniques to align the scene as desired. The techniques may include rotating and cropping an image to produce a “cropped” image that aligns the scene as desired. However, during the cropping process, desirable portions of the image may be lost from the image. Further, traditional image editing applications provide manual cropping and rotating workflows in which a user may have to perform multiple steps to align an image and select crop boundaries to produce a desired output image.